Haven
by LOSE IT ALL
Summary: Elliot befriends a teenager believed to have murdered his baby sister; detectives investigate the home the teen came from. Rating for:language; child abuse; murder. FINISHED.
1. Default Chapter

Haven  
  
Hullo! This is my first published SVU story so take it easy on me ^__^  
  
Summary: Elliot befriends a teenager believed to have murdered his baby sister; detectives investigate the home the teen came from.  
  
NOTE: This story still has Det. Brian Cassidy, because he's awesome like that. Also, I don't live in NY, and it seems like every road in NYC is the same, lol, so these probably don't make sense.forgive me, hehe.  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
253 WEST 42ND 11:25 PM  
  
"Victim is a young female, between the ages of two and four. She's beaten up pretty badly.And naked from the waste down," a responding police officer told Detectives Elliot Stabler and Olivia Benson as they approached the crime scene. People crowded around them, straining their necks to see what the commotion was about. One woman was crying.  
  
Olivia neared the little girl. She had been covered up from the neck down. She sighed and gave a tense look towards Elliot. She had a head full of light brown hair, which was not matted down with blood and dirt. She was unbelievably pale, with blue eyes that looked straight up to the sky. Blue eyes that no longer held life.  
  
SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUADROOM 9:30 AM  
  
"So what's up?" Cragen asked. "Three-year-old girl; beaten to death and raped," Elliot reported. "She was left in an alley. Some drunk found her and started screaming. As of now, he's not a suspect."  
  
"Any I.D.?"  
  
"Uh, yeah. Her name is Ashley Taylor. Her dad reported her missing last night when he checked on her and she wasn't there. When he called, she was already dead."  
  
"Any suspects?"  
  
"Well, one. The girl lives in a very crowded home situation, apparently. I'm not sure of the exact situation. One of her older brothers, the oldest, Cole, whom is 15, was missing, too. No one knows where he is."  
  
"Well I think it's time for you to get looking."  
  
WEST PARK HIGH SCHOOL 11:45 AM  
  
"Hi, ma'am. I'm detective Benson, and this is my partner detective Stabler. We need to interview some people about a student's whereabouts," Benson told the principal of WPHS.  
  
"Of which student? With any luck, you'll take off some troublemakers." Mrs. Beardsley remarked.  
  
"The student in question is Cole Taylor; a sophomore. He's missing and we need to question him," Elliot told her. "Oh, Cole! That poor boy. The murder of his sister has upset him so much. But, he's not missing. He came in today. Quite distressed but that's understandable. Would you like me to call him up?" She asked. "Wait, he's not missing?" Olivia repeated. "No, of course not. I stand at the front of the door everyday. He didn't step off of a bus like he usually does; instead he was dropped off by someone. Who knows who? Teenagers." the woman remarked, shaking her head. "Yeah, if you could call him down that would be excellent," Olivia remarked.  
  
"Martha, please look up Cole F. Taylor's schedule and call him up to the office," she told the secretary.  
  
"Excuse me, Mr. Varner, could you please excuse Cole Taylor to the front office please? Thank you," Martha said in a bored voice and clicked off the intercom.  
  
A tall, sandy-haired boy walked to the office. He looked up as he saw the detectives. "Oh, good. So, I'm guessing you got Ashley?" he asked. Elliot studied his face. "Yeah, we got here. Cole, we need to question you in the murder of Ashley Taylor."  
  
Cole's face twisted into an expression of horror. "Murder?!" 


	2. chapter 2

HAVEN, chapter two  
  
**Please review ( thanks!**  
  
"Murder?" Cole choked. "Yes, Cole, so if you would just-" Elliot didn't get to finish his sentence before Cole sprinted off.  
  
"Cole!" Olivia shouted. Elliot took off after him with Olivia trailing not far behind. Elliot was just catching up to him when Cole took a sudden turn and sprinted into the busy road across the street. "Cole!" Elliot screamed. A car screeched to a stop and Elliot grabbed Cole. "She can't be dead!" Cole screamed. He fell against Elliot. "Who killed her?! Who killed my sister?" He screamed.  
  
SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUARDROOM 12:30 PM  
  
When Elliot and Olivia walked in, Cole had his head lying on the table. He looked up as the door shut. "Who killed my sister?" He demanded. The tears streaming down his face made him look much younger than his fifteen years.  
  
"Well, Cole, a lot of people think you did. Your dad told officials that neither you or Ashley were in bed when he checked in on you," Olivia told him. "That's because we weren't," Cole snapped. "Where were you?" Elliot asked.  
  
"I didn't kill Ashley," Cole said again. "Then where were you last night?" Elliot asked, staring him straight in the face. "I can't tell you. He'll kill me if he founds out." Cole exclaimed.  
  
"If you don't tell us, there's going to be a jury of 12 people who will find it very hard to believe that you took a toddler out for a stroll and she ended up dead, supposedly not by you," Olivia told him.  
  
Cole pulled up his arm. Covering most of his forearm was a large, nasty- looking bruise. "You see this? I have more," Cole started, pulling up his shirt and showing the detectives his bruised stomach, "and so will Ashley. So will every kid in my house. I took Ashley away to get her to tell someone. I walked to the police station and set her on the bottom stairs. I told her.I told her to go directly into the station and tell someone that daddy hurts her. I watched her go up some of the stairs but got scared that officers would come out, so I ran off," Cole was sobbing now.  
  
Olivia and Elliot looked at each other. "Cole? Who gave you those bruises?" Elliot asked. Cole just shook his head. "Cole!" He snapped. Cole looked up at them and stared straight into their eyes. "My father. Daddy dearest. All of us." Cole broke down.  
  
Elliot and Olivia stepped out of the room and were met by Cragen, Cassidy and Munch. "Do you believe him?" Munch asked. "Yeah. I do," Elliot answered simply. "I want you to check out that house. If necessary, call in DEFACS or CPS. There's at least two other kids still in there, and I want them out if that house looks unsanitary or there is apparent bruising," Cragen ordered.  
  
67 PARK AVENUE, APARTMENT B 5:15 PM  
  
Elliot knocked on the door. He heard a few thumps, screams, and a few "I'LL GET IT's!" thrown in. It sounded like his own house when all four got running.  
  
A tall girl answered the door. She had a boy in her arms. He looked around five or six, with piercing blue eyes and curly brown hair. "Hi," he chirped. "Hey, little man. What's your name?" Elliot asked. "Mackenzie," the little boy answered. From the hole in his tattered t- shirt, Olivia could make out a faint bruise. "Well, Mackenzie, who's this?" Olivia asked. The girl diverted her eyes. "I'm, uh, Kristyn," she answered hesitantly.  
  
For the first time, Elliot noticed something. This girl, who couldn't have been more than 14 or 15, was pregnant. VERY pregnant. Although she was a bit on the heavy side in the first place, you could easily tell.  
  
"Kristyn, is your father here?" Elliot asked. Kristyn nodded but said, "he's-" Suddenly, the door banged shut. "Daddy!" They heard Mackenzie scream. "You keep that damn door shut, girl!" A man was now screaming. He screamed a string of obscenities and the detectives heard a loud bump and something break. "Stop!" Mackenzie and another voice were screaming. A baby was shrieking. Elliot started banging on the door. "Sir! Answer the door!" They were required to do that before they burst in. "Fuck off!" The man screamed from inside.  
  
Olivia swung the door open. Mackenzie was in a corner, nursing his right arm. Another boy, a little older, but younger than Kristyn, was in the man's arm by his shirt. Kristyn was on the ground, crying, her cheek red.  
  
Elliot grabbed the man's arm. In surprise, he dropped the flailing boy, who slid over to Kristyn and grabbed onto her. "Sir, you're under arrest for child abuse," Elliot sneered and cuffed him. "Call CPS," he directed Olivia. 


	3. Chapter 3

HAVEN, Chapter Three  
  
**Thanks for the reviews ( Please keep reviewing!**  
  
CPS was soon at the home. There were three different cars. One man grabbed at the father, whom Olivia had learned from Mackenzie was Michael Taylor, but Elliot shook his head. "He's being questioned," Elliot instead told him.  
  
Olivia was trying to help CPS gather the kids. The three boys still at the home, Mackenzie, then ten-year-old Myles and 6-month-old Adrian were all fighting to go with Kristyn. She was now crying. "I can't leave Adrian by himself; I can't leave any by themselves!" Finally, one official, a man named Johnson, pried Mackenzie from her shoulders.  
  
SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT SQUARDROOM 8:30 AM  
  
Elliot and Olivia walked in. "So, Taylor, you get off on beating your kids?" Elliot demanded. Michael Taylor just laughed as his head rest in his arms. Elliot slammed his fist onto the desk. "I'm talking to you. Right about now, your ass will be sitting in prison for at least ten years unless you start talking," Elliot snapped.  
  
"I don't have nothing to talk about," he answered slyly. "Your baby girl is dead and you don't seem the least bit remorseful," Olivia pointed it. "Don't fucking bring Ashley into this. I loved my girl and I miss her, but that doesn't mean I should be bawling right now. People deal with grief their own ways," Michael vehemently defended himself.  
  
"I think you feel guilty, Taylor," Elliot told him honestly, sitting down in a chair. "I don't have anything to feel guilty about. I didn't kill her."  
  
"I think that you heard Cole telling Ashley his plan and you followed them. You took up the opportunity to protect your dirty little secret. So you molested your daughter, then killed her," Elliot told him, getting close to his face, "you sick bastard."  
  
"I didn't kill Ashley! And I don't HAVE a dirty little secret, you mother f-"the man started to yell. "Are you trying to tell me you don't beat your children?" Olivia asked, her question only half rhetorical.  
  
"I don't beat my children," Michael answered with a smirk. "Then where did they get all those bruises, Taylor?" Olivia demanded. "Kids! They are kids! Kids get bruises!"  
  
"Not the bruises we saw all over your daughter's body, or Cole's body. Or just the visible ones we could see from your other sons and daughter."  
  
"That slut is not my daughter."  
  
Elliot and Olivia walked outside. "I think he did it," Elliot said. "On what basis, Elliot?" Alex demanded. "He beats his kids, until they're black and blue. Cole decides to expose him, and all of a sudden his three- year-old daughter is dead? That's not coincidence!"  
  
"That may be true! But the judge isn't going to release a warrant for murder because of child abuse," Alex pointed out. "You need DNA, you need an alibi check, you need a confession, you need a witness-something."  
  
"Stabler, Benson, see if Michael Taylor will give a DNA sample willingly. Press on it. If he resists, ask reasons. Munch, Cassidy, go talk to Cole and Kristyn. They are in Huang's headquarters.  
  
Elliot and Olivia stepped back into the room where Michael was. "Oh, God, you two again?" Michael whined. "Yes, and we'll be your worst nightmare if we find out you killed that little girl," Elliot sneered.  
  
"Elliot! Anyway, Michael, if you didn't kill or touch Ashley as you claim, you won't mind giving up a DNA sample, would you?" Olivia asked. Michael's face paled. "Yeah, I would mind!"  
  
"Why? You didn't kill her, or molest her, did you Michael?"  
  
"No! I-no, I didn't kill-or touch-Ashley!"  
  
"Then why are you so opposed to a DNA sample?"  
  
"If I give you one, this will be all it's used for, right?" he asked.  
  
Elliot and Olivia glanced at each other. They were both thinking, what did he have to hide?"  
  
"Unless we find something else to pin on you," Elliot said, only half joking.  
  
"Fine," Michael agreed. But he still looked more than just a little nervous.  
  
**Please review (** 


	4. Chapter 4

HAVEN, chapter four  
  
**Thanks for reviewing! Oh and I raised the rating ( thanks for all those that reminded me. I kept forgetting lol so I finally did it.** Note: I didn't know what to call where Huang works, so sorry if it's wrong!  
  
SPECIAL VICTIMS UNIT HEADQUARTERS 9:45 AM  
  
Kristyn was sitting in a chair in a corner of a room and Cole was comforting her. "So what do you think?" Munch asked Huang. "About what? Who impregnated her, the murder, the abuse.?" Huang asked.  
  
"How about, all?" Munch asked, looking at him over his glasses. "Okay. First, I can only guess that Cole is the father. That's what she said, but she also looked very nervous, and said something very peculiar. She remarked that, she hoped family DNA is all different so she could tell who, for sure, was the father," Huang told them.  
  
Munch glanced at Cassidy. "The father?" Hung nodded, "That's what I think, anyway. But a logical guess would be Cole. As for the murder, there's not enough evidence, or a confession, for me to make a logic, unbiased guess," Huang stated. "Cut the crap," Cassidy remarked. Huang looked at him. "An obvious candidate is the father. He had motive. His son was going to expose his secret. He had to silence the person going to do it. So he makes it look like a random abduction/rape/murder. There's not much I can say about the abuse."  
  
"Mind if I talk to her?" Cassidy asked. "Go ahead," Huang answered. "And I'll talk to Cole," Munch said.  
  
Huang opened the door. "Cole, could you come out here for a moment, and talk to detective Munch?" Huang asked. Cole kissed Kristyn's head and walked to the door. Cassidy walked in.  
  
Munch led Cole to a table and they sat across each other. "How are you doing, Cole?" Munch asked. "My sister's dead. My brothers are mad at me. My best friend is torn apart and may have to go live with her family again. I'm doing dandy, thanks for asking," he responded. "Hmm, I can understand a little pessimism," Munch answered. Cole grinned a little.  
  
"I didn't kill Ashley," Cole said, his voice choking up. "I'll give a blood sample, if I have to. It's that bastard of a father-" Munch interrupted him. "Cole, I believe you, but I need to ask you something. Do you have any evidence?" he asked. Cole shook his head. "No! But, I mean, who else? Who else would kill my little sister? Why? He did it because.He heard. I was telling Ashley that night.'Ashley, I'm going to get daddy to stop hurting you,' because he had just hit her really hard. She almost blacked out. 'I need you to go to the police with me. Just tell them daddy hurts you. Can you do that?' And she nodded. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw him." Cole trailed off, crying. "I didn't think anything of it. I thought he was going to get a beer or something. It's my fault."  
  
Cassidy smiled at Kristyn. "How are you?" He asked quietly. She shook her head. "Everything is ruined now. My parents are going to find out I'm pregnant. Ashley's dead.I can't believe him!" she cried. "Who? Michael?" he asked. "No! Cole! He promised he'd keep all this quiet until the baby was born. I understand that he almost killed her that night- " Cassidy interrupted her.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked. She shook her head but answered anyway. "All the kids were eating. There are two tables. One for Cole, Michael and the baby. The rest for the rest of us. Michael says that I'm his.I'm his. Oh, God. He said that I'm his SLAVE, his bi-." she couldn't bring herself to say it. "I couldn't eat with them. I had to help take care of the other kids. Ashley was crying. I don't know why. I feel so guilty...I kept finding blood in her pants, but I never did anything about it. I was afraid, because.Never mind. She was crying and I couldn't quiet her. Michael stood up and yelled at her to stop. He kept screaming for me to get her to stop. I tried to quiet her. But she wouldn't quit screaming. He slapped me, but she still wouldn't stop. So he grabbed her, and shook her. She just started coughing at the same time, so he slammed her down in the chair. The chair fell back.She slammed against the counter in back of her. Cole jumped up and pushed Michael, trying to get to her. Michael grabbed Cole and started choking him. Mackenzie was trying his hardest to shut out the noise.He's so fragile."  
  
Kristyn started crying harder. Unconsciously, she fell against Cassidy. At first, he didn't know what to do. Then, he just tried his best to comfort her.  
  
Elliot walked into his house that night. It was a long, exhausting day, but at least he made it home in time to tuck all the kids in for bed. He kissed Kathy when she walked up to them. "Dickie has something to tell you," she said. "Did he win his soccer game?" Elliot questioned. She shook his head, "he won't be allowed to play soccer for a few weeks." Elliot gave her a curious look but walked down the hall. He first entered Kathleen and Maureen's room. He never heard the end of how his and Kathy's office/computer room should be turned into a room, because Maureen was 'too mature to be in the same room with her younger sister'.  
  
"Hey, girls," he said, kissing each on the head. "Hey, dad," Kathleen said. "Hey, sweetie. How was school?" He asked, sitting on the edge of her bed. "It was alright. I think I may be passing English now," she said happily. "Good. Is that tutor helping?" he asked. "Oh, dad, you didn't hear. That isn't surprising, but little miss perfect, Jennifer, got grounded. She can't tutor anyone because she came home drunk. Now her tutor is Gregory Sims. You know, football, wrestling, baseball, etcetera, star?" Maureen intervened, smirking.  
  
"Greg Sims?" Elliot exclaimed. "Daddy! He's just my tutor. Besides, he's not interested in me. He already has a girlfriend," she shot a venomous look at her older sister, "so quit bringing it up!"  
  
"Just take care of yourself, sweetie," he said. "I know, dad. I know." He moved to Maureen's bed. "How was your day?" She looked thoughtful for a minute. "Just fine, thanks," she answered slyly. "When you say that, usually something did happen." Kathleen saw her opportunity to get revenge and spoke up. "Maureen has a new boyfriend," she sneered. "Who?!" Elliot exclaimed. Maureen rolled her eyes. "Don't be such a dad. His name is James Roberts." Elliot heard Dickie's voice sounding from the next room and stood up. "We'll talk about this later," he said sternly. She rolled her eyes. "Goodnight," he said as he turned off their light, "I love you." "We love you, too, daddy," Kathleen answered.  
  
Elliot walked to Dickie and Lizzie's room. "Hey, guys," he greeted them. "Daddy!" Lizzie exclaimed. He laughed and hugged her as she jumped into his arms. "And how was your day?" He asked her. "It was good. Dickie's was to good, though," she said. "Well you let me talk to him, then."  
  
Lizzie took the message and walked out into the living room where Kathy was. "What happened, Dickie?" He asked. "I got suspended from school," he answered, obviously trying to not meet Elliot's eyes. "How?! You're in the fourth grade. I didn't even know they gave suspensions," he remarked. "I pushed a boy off the swing. He was picking on this new girl. He kept calling her names. My teacher didn't believe me so she sent me to the office. They have a new policy, and since I got in trouble earlier this year I was given a three-day suspension. And the boy I pushed is the coach's son! So now I can't play soccer for two weeks, either," he said, on the verge of tears.  
  
"Dickie, you meant well. But you know that fighting's not the answer," Elliot told him. "I know, but she was crying. And I told him to quiet but he wouldn't!" He protested. Elliot couldn't find it in his heart to punish him since he meant well, besides he had been punished enough. "You get off this time. Just steer clear of this kid, and tell your teacher if he starts bullying her again, okay?"  
  
"Dad, can you come to my class and talk about it? I think some kids mess with her, too because she always has bruises all over."  
  
Elliot stared at Dickie for a second. "Sure I will, pal." Dickie smiled. "Thanks, dad."  
  
Elliot kissed him and turned off the light. "Night, Dickie."  
  
Lizzie pranced past him. "Night, daddy!" she chirped.  
  
**Sorry that was so long, lol! Please review!** 


	5. Chapter 5

HAVEN, chapter five  
  
**Please review( thanks for them all so far!**  
  
MEDICAL EXAMINER'S OFFICE 9:30 AM  
  
"The DNA found in and on Ashley Taylor doesn't match this sample," the ME, a lady named Holly Michaels, told them. Elliot looked at Olivia. "So that clears Cole," he said, his voice expressing relief.  
  
"Cole is cleared of the rape," Michaels started, "but Ashley has been molested before. I think the rape occurred at least twenty-four hours before her murder, when she was still in the house. She shows signs of being sexually molested previously, also. I think that factor is just recurring."  
  
"So he's not cleared for the murder?" Olivia confirmed. "No. The type of DNA I have done so far is simply Root DNA. It's not confirmative. With the information I have, Cole could very well have killed Ashley. However, I still need more exclusive results."  
  
"Is there anything you're looking for in particular?" Elliot asked. "The father, Michael Taylor. Anyone else in the house above the age of nine. Basically any possible suspects."  
  
"We'll be getting Taylor's to you right away. As well as the two older kids in the house besides Cole," Olivia told her. "Okay, thanks. Oh, and there's something I think you should see."  
  
Elliot and Olivia followed her to the gurney that held Ashley's body. She showed the detectives the little girl's arm. All over it, there was a certain type of bruise. "Round, irregular. Such as a fist, and from the same person's fist." The same thing proved true for her other arm, and legs. Then, Michaels showed them Ashley's back. More bruises, except they were different-very different. "Whoever made these bruises, and the fresh ones on Ashley's stomach and face, is most likely much smaller than Michael Taylor. Unless, that is, Michael Taylor, assuming that he's been abusing her in the past, decided to take the time and use different, and presumably very awkward, positions-meaning this would take some time. I estimate that the whole attack took place in under ten minutes. It would've taken much longer for him to continue this awkward position while pinning down a struggling three-year-old," Michaels explained, using gestures to explain what she meant.  
  
"So it's not Michael Taylor?" Elliot asked. "I personally don't think so. When I do these extensive DNA tests and get the rest of the DNA samples, I'll be able to tell you for sure. But right about now, I'm thinking no."  
  
"So, then.It could be Cole?" Elliot asked. "It's very possible."  
  
As Elliot drove the car, he shook his head in disbelief. "What?" Olivia asked him. "I honestly thought that it wasn't Cole, that there was no chance," he told her. "Elliot, just because she said that it was possible for it to be Cole doesn't mean he killed Ashley."  
  
Elliot was silent for a minute. "Would you like to come with me to Dickie's school? He asked me to come in a talk about bullying. I asked his teacher yesterday and she said the only available day would be today."  
  
"Sure, I guess. When we get back, we need to talk to Kristyn and Cole about DNA samples."  
  
"What were the other brother's names?"  
  
"Myles Kennedy and Mackenzie Truett. Myles is the only one old enough for a test, besides the other two."  
  
"So we need three tests."  
  
Elliot pulled into the parking lot of the elementary school. Even from his place, he could see that there was something going on at the playground. He stepped out and glanced at his watch. Dickie would be at recess right now. Sure enough, as more and more kids huddled around a small area, Elliot heard the voice that could only be his son's voice, "Leave her alone!"  
  
**Please review** 


	6. Chapter 6

HAVEN, chapter 6  
  
**Please review! Thanks!**  
  
Elliot ran to the playground. A teacher was already there and was yelling names. "Ben Cooper! Peter! Get out of the way!" The woman shouted. "Dickie Stabler!" Elliot boomed. Everyone quieted and separated, some kids just backing away, eager for another confrontation, some completely fleeing. Sure enough, on the bottom of the two-kid brawl was a head full of brown hair.  
  
In the principal's office, it was Elliot, Dickie, and then a tall, blonde- haired boy named Steven West, who had to be at least two years older than Dickie and his father. Although both were holding ice packs to their faces, it was clearly Dickie who had "lost" the fight.  
  
"Steven, this is your third fight this semester. I'm afraid I'm going to have to suspend you," the principal remarked. After little groaning from he and his father, Steven gave up and trudged out of the office, all the while his dad yelling at him.  
  
"Now, Dickie, this is the first time I've ever had trouble with you. So, I will not suspend you or anything. But you will be on cafeteria duty next week-meaning you have ten minutes to eat, and the other twenty-five minutes will be spent meeting the needs of Miss Rose, whatever that may be."  
  
"I'm terribly sorry about this. Is it still possible for me to visit his class?" Elliot asked. "Of course. Dickie, you stay out of trouble, or the punishment will be far more severe next time."  
  
Back in the classroom, Dickie walked to his seat. He exchanged a small smile with a tiny girl in the front. She was barely 4'5 and weight maybe forty pounds. Elliot and Olivia stood in the front.  
  
Elliot thought of what to say. Two years ago, it was easier. The situation wasn't, but he could say 'bad people' without them giving him weird looks. He decided to be as outright as possible. He whispered this to Olivia.  
  
"Okay, guys, some of you may remember me. I'm Detective Elliot Stabler, and this is my partner, Detective Olivia Benson. We work with the NYPD, but we do a specific kind of work within it. We're part of the special victims unit."  
  
A girl immediately raised her hand. "Sarah?" the teacher, Mrs. Parker, called on her. "What do you do that's so different? Do you work with murders?" She asked.  
  
Olivia took this one. "Yes, we work with murders. But the main part of our job is abuse and sexual crimes. Anyone want to take a guess on what that is?" A boy raised his hand. "Like, rape and crap," he answered. "Right. We work with people who may have been assaulted. We also work on solving cases of child abuse. A lot of our job is gathering evidence to convict a person. Today, we're going to tell you what to do if you know of someone who may be being hurt by someone. This isn't meant to scare you, but you need to know, right?" Elliot asked. The class nodded.  
  
"Unfortunately, a lot of kids are hurt by their parents a lot. They may be touched wrong, in the wrong places. That's called sexual abuse, or child molestation. This is wrong, no matter what anyone tells you. You don't let anyone touch you in places you do not want to touch. The child may be being hit. This is called physical abuse. Physical abuse includes any kind of harsh punishment-biting, punching, slapping repeatedly, kicking, and etcetera. This is also terribly wrong. Another kind of abuse is emotional, or verbal, abuse. This may not sound as bad, but it can do as much damage to a child as if a parent was hitting or molesting them. If a kid is verbally abused, the guardian or whoever verbally attacks the child. Calls them names, puts them down, neglects them, etc. Any questions so far?"  
  
"How is yelling at a kid a crime?" a boy that Elliot recognized as Mark Thomas asked. Mark had been Dickie's friend since they were three. "Not necessarily yelling. Every parent yells. But yelling all the time, or calling a name. Like if a parent calls you a bad word, or calls you stupid." Mark nodded in understanding.  
  
Elliot talked a bit more and then Olivia went into her part.  
  
"What I'm going to tell you sounds easier than it is. If you know someone that may be being abused, tell someone. Tell your teacher; tell a school counselor. You can give Dickie your number to talk to us, if you want to. If you see a mommy or daddy hitting their child, tell someone. If you see a classmate or friend that has a lot of bruises, tell someone. If your friend tells you someone is touching them, please tell someone. You may think that that's very easy, but if you were ever placed in that situation, it's a bit harder. Just use your best judgment, okay?"  
  
The class nodded. The tiny girl still fiddled with her pencil, clearly uncomfortable. "Guys, can you think Detective Stabler and Detective Benson?" A chorus of thank-you, Detective Stabler and Benson soon erupted, as well as a voice Elliot again recognized that chirped "bye, dad, bye Olivia!"  
  
Elliot and Olivia walked by to their car. They were both thinking about the one little girl when Olivia's phone rang.  
  
"Oh, no," she said. "What?" Olivia asked.  
  
"Kristyn's in labor; and the ten-year-old boy is missing." 


	7. Chapter 7

HAVEN, Chapter Seven  
  
**Sorry for not updating sooner. I'm trying to get caught up on some of my stories now. I just updated my Boy Meets World story for the first time since July, and I'm gotta do the same for my Pacific Blue story, lol. Then I gotta update my Higher Ground stories...Hehe I'm behind! Please review!**  
  
"What does Cragen want us to do?" Stabler asked immediately. "Go to the hospital. There isn't anything he can do about Myles, the boy. He ran away from his foster home this morning after he heard Kristyn was in labor," Olivia explained.  
  
Stabler drove to the hospital quickly. They rushed to a nurse's desk where she told them, in an emotionless, mechanic voice, where they could find Kristyn.  
  
Olivia and Elliot practically ran into Kristyn's foster parents, a couple they knew very well. Elliot had actually been the one to recommended Kristyn to be placed with them.  
  
"How is she?" Olivia asked. "Kristyn just gave birth to a little boy. They are doing DNA tests right now," Mr. Smith said. "Is she keeping it?" Olivia asked. The couple glanced at each other nervously. "She wants to. She has a name picked out for the baby. Kennedy Cole, after Cole and Myles. But we can't take care of a new mother and newborn, Elliot. We really wish we could, but we're getting to old to deal with babies. Kristyn has to go to school; she couldn't quit even if we would let her."  
  
Elliot shook his head. "Why are they taking DNA tests?" he asked. "I have no idea. The doctor just said that a John Munch requested it. Kristyn didn't object, so we said okay.  
  
Elliot gave Olivia a weird look. Elliot got a dispatch. "Yeah?" he asked, exasperated from the days events. "Stabler, Benson, we need you two down at the medical examiner's office," Cragen said. "There's something quite strange that Holly Michaels would like to show you."  
  
**Only a few more chapters to go!** 


	8. Chapter 8

HAVEN, chapter eight  
  
**The next chapter is probably going to be the last one ( I'll prolly put a summary of some stories I'd like to start for you to vote on for which seems better.**  
  
Stabler and Benson headed over to the ME lab. Although the place was attached to the hospital where Kristyn had given birth, they didn't really expect to be called down so soon.  
  
Holly Michaels met them at the front of the building. She seem a little excited, and surprised. "I think we have the break you've been looking for."  
  
Holly led them to the office where, on a blackboard, pictures had been posted of various things. Some were of the bruises found on Ashley. One was a lab shot. What, neither Stabler nor Benson knew.  
  
"You got the DNA results already? The Smiths' said that the testing was going on right now," Olivia said, her voice wary.  
  
"Well Kristyn gave birth an hour ago and they did the testing immediately. I don't know what they were telling the Smiths. But, there are some surprising things now that I got Kristyn's DNA."  
  
"Like what?" Stabler asked suspiciously, his stomach feeling a little weird.  
  
"Like Cole is not the father of this baby," Holly said. "Michael Taylor, the father of Cole and Ashley, is."  
  
Elliot and Olivia both wore a face of disgust, but especially Elliot. "I can't believe that scum!" Elliot exclaimed in anger.  
  
"Oh, that's not all, Elliot. You were right about Cole not killing Ashley. Well Michael isn't either. It appears that little Ashley put up a struggle," Holly remarked, pointing to a picture of the little girl's hands. "She latched onto her attacked pretty tight-tight enough to get some of the attacker's DNA from skin cells. And a long, brown hair was found clasped in Ashley's hand."  
  
Elliot's eyebrows furrowed together. "What are you getting at?" Olivia asked.  
  
Holly looked them in their faces.  
  
"Kristyn may be a possible victim of rape, but she's also a child murderer."  
  
**I hope that was good :/ I know this and the last chapter have been short. I hope you like it! Next will probably be last, so it'll be long** 


	9. Chapter 9

Haven, chapter Nine  
  
**Sorry for not updating for awhile. School has been really hectic :/ This will be the last chapter! I hope you enjoy. At the very end (This may end up being a long chapter), there's a few story summaries you can pick from :-)**  
  
Olivia and Elliot stared at Holly. "Kristyn?" They both mouthed simultaneously. Holly nodded confirmation; Kristyn had been the murderer of Ashley.  
  
Elliot and Olivia raced back to the station. "Cragen, we know who killed Ashley..." Olivia exclaimed. "Who? The father?" Cragen asked. Elliot shook his head. "You'll never believe this one."  
  
Elliot and Olivia filled in Cragen. They told him about Kristyn giving birth; about the bruise pattern; about the DNA confirmation about Kristyn's child; and finally about the strand of hair in little Ashley's hand that led to them to the conclusion about Kristyn.  
  
Cragen looked doubtful. "Kristyn? Why would she kill her?"  
  
"We don't know. That's what we need to find out. We can't question her right now."  
  
"Well...Hey, is she keeping the child?"  
  
"Not according to her foster parents."  
  
"Then by tomorrow morning, Kristyn will be ready for discharge. You two go to the hospital first thing tomorrow morning and bring her here."  
  
Elliot and Olivia stood at the hospital entrance at eight o'clock the next morning. They had already talked to Mr. And Mrs. Smith, who had told them that Kristyn should be being discharged at around eight-thirty.  
  
Sure enough, thirty minutes later, Kristyn walked out. Instead of her arms being empty; she was holding Kennedy.  
  
"Kristyn?" Elliot said. Kristyn looked up.  
  
"Detectives! Look at my baby. His name is Kennedy Cole Taylor."  
  
"Yeah, we see. Kristyn, I thought you weren't keeping him?"  
  
Mr. Smith stepped in. "Detective Stabler, can I speak to you for a moment?"  
  
Elliot, Olivia and the Smiths stepped beside. "We can't take her baby away, with all she's been through. We'll help," Mr. Smith said, putting on a brave face. The bravery disguise didn't hide the fact that he was over- stressed, though.  
  
Olivia's cell phone sounded. "Excuse me," she said and moved away. A few moments later, she stepped back. "Elliot, they found Myles, he's at the station. We need to go now," she whispered.  
  
"Mrs. Smith, would you mind coming to the station with us? We need to ask Kristyn some questions but we need you to sign the required forms."  
  
"Oh, sure. Is she in some kind of trouble?"  
  
They put Kristyn in a room and went to where Myles was. He appeared to be in distress. He had bags under his eyes, and his once-blonde hair was dirty, almost brown, and matted. "I need to talk to you," were the only words that Myles spoke.  
  
"What's wrong, Myles?" Olivia asked once they were in seclusion. "Tell Kristyn I love you, I really do, but I can't let her get away with it. I don't want her to hurt anybody else."  
  
"Whoa, buddy, start from the beginning. Do you want a drink?"  
  
He nodded and was handed a coke by a passing officer.  
  
"It was the night you found Ashley. My daddy and Kristyn were fighting. She was telling him that Cole was going to tell on him and it would ruin everything. I don't know what she talking about. She said they had to get Ashley. Daddy said he wasn't going to kill his baby but didn't care what she did. I was in my room. Adrian and Mackenzie sleep in there, too. I share a bed with Kenzie. Cole came in there and told us that he was going to get help, but wouldn't say for what. I told him not to, that daddy was already mad, but he said he had to, so dad couldn't hurt us anymore. A few minutes after Cole had left with Ashley, I saw Kristyn leaving. She came back like an hour later. I heard her telling daddy that she done it and that they didn't have to worry about anything. Then I heard loud noises from their room. I think they were screwing," Myles explained, everything tumbling out in one big rush. Through his tears, he sounded to mature to be a ten-year-old boy.  
  
Myles accepted a hug from Olivia. "Myles, you did the right thing. Kristyn or your dad aren't going to hurt anyone anymore."  
  
"Tell her I love her," was all Myles could manage.  
  
"Kristyn, do you know you're here?" Elliot asked. He couldn't hide his disdain from her anymore. He also suspected that Kennedy Cole Taylor wasn't the result of a forced rape.  
  
"No, not really." Her face showed no remorse.  
  
They cut right to the chase. "We think you killed Ashley."  
  
"What? That's ridiculus!"  
  
"Oh, really?" Olivia asked and Elliot finished, "Then why did we get your DNA from Ashley's body?"  
  
Kristyn stammered for a minute then exclaimed, "she was my sister! I mean, I lived with her for almost a year!"  
  
"No, we found your hair found in her hand."  
  
Kristyn's face flushed. "Oh."  
  
Olivia shook her head. "Kristyn, you need to start explaining."  
  
"I killed her! Damnit! I killed her. I beat her, as hard as I could. I punched her over and over again until she stopped crying and even after. She wasn't going to ruin anything. Michael and I were going to live forever. We were going to take Adrian, Kenzie, Myles and Kennedy away forever. We would've taken Ashley, too, but she was too risky. I hated my parents. I hated them ignoring me so I moved in with Cole. I loved him, too. We did things my first few weeks there, then Michael started paying attention to me. He stopped hitting me and I knew we were in love. He only punched me right after he found out that Ashley's body had been found. But we loved each other!"  
  
"So you killed Ashley?" Olivia asked. She nodded. "I need you to write down everything you just told us." Elliot told her in a cold, emotionless voice after a few moments. His mind screamed baby killer.  
  
Kristyn did. She wrote her statement and signed her name. Olivia and Elliot stood to leave.  
  
"Detectives, don't hate me. I didn't mean to kill her. I loved her. But I couldn't let her ruin the best thing that ever happened to me. I loved Michael more."  
  
Elliot stood at Ashley's grave. He heard someone come up from behind him and saw Cole with Myles. Elliot gave the two a hug.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
**I'm not sure how the ending was...I was trying to make it like on the show, but "I loved Michael more" didn't sound good enough so I added those last two paragraphs. Reviews please! The following are story ideas:  
  
Kristyn and Adam's mysterious disapearences from their houses late at night can't be explained by their parents. One night, the detectives are brought in after Kristyn's mother comes home to find her gone at two AM. Although she returns and her mother asks them to drop it; the detectives probe further. After all, the bruises and blood can't really be coincidence, right?  
  
A pedophile has eluded many police forces all over the country. When a student comes forth from the local school about witnessing abuse against a student, could this be their man?  
  
The detectives are forced to examine just what mental illness is after the police is called to a scene in which four children are dead; and the suspect is their mother. (Sort of modeled after Andrea Yates case).  
  
Tell me what you think, or if you have other suggestions. I've already written a little of the 1st, on-and-off since November, 2003 lol. Just review and tell me any other ideas you may have! 


End file.
